02 September 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-09-02 ; Comments *Start of show: “Well, hello there, dearly beloved. The next two hours come to you live and direct from Peel Acres. And we start the night with Salako. This is their wonderful track ‘Look Right.’ Starts with kind of atmospheres, as you can hear – or you would be able to if I’d shut up.” * Recorded two nights before at Peel's 60th birthday party, David Gedge introduces himself as the “official archivist of the Festive Fifty.” Adds, “It’s not actually a talent I’ve engendered over the years – it’s been thrust upon me, I think.” Starts off with a song that he points out reached #15 the previous year (see 1998 Festive Fifty). Before the last song he comments, “This has been the second most nervous night of my life – the first was when I played at his 50th party.” *Back at Peel Acres, Cinerama gets the thumbs up from The Voice. JP: “I have to say that I think that the boy Gedge has written some of the best love songs of the rock & roll era. Now you may dispute that, but I’m right and you’re wrong.” *On the Peelenium (which has now reached 1945): “People have wondered how these Peeleniums – or Peelenia, if that’s the correct plural – are put together. And the fact is that I make the occasional suggestion if there’s something I really care about, and obviously as we get closer to the modern times, there’ll probably be more of those. But by and large, I’ve been so much enjoying the selections that Lynn’s made from the catalogues and things in the BBC Record Library and things that I’ve given her that she’s been doing the bulk of the work.” *New Mogwai single – “exclusive, exclusive, exclusive!” Sessions *Cinerama, #3. Recorded live at Peel's 60th birthday party, 1999-08-31. 'Kerry Kerry' and 'Hard Fast & Beautiful' available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle). *Dave Clarke, #2. Recorded live at Peel's 60th birthday party, 1999-08-31. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'(files a and c start of show)' *Salako: Look Right (LP – Musicality) Jeepster *(file b starts) *Eddie Smith & The Hornets: Upturn (single) Top Rank *IQU: Kida-Co-Coma (12” EP – Girls On Dates) K *Cinerama recorded live at Peel's 60th birthday party *#Kerry Kerry *#Dance Girl Dance *#King's Cross *#146 Degrees *#Honey Rider *#Hard Fast & Beautiful *Lee Perry: A Noah Sugar Pan (LP – X-Ray Music: A Blood & Fire Dub Directory) Blood & Fire *Otherwise: Said & Done (LP - First In Third) Them's Good *Elektrotwist: Trau Niemandem ("Trust No One") (LP – La Philosophie Dans La Boudoir) Eleganz Peelenium 1945 #Frank Sinatra: Nancy (With The Laughing Face) #Big Maceo Merriwether: Chicago Breakdown #Jimmie Lunceford: Rhythm Is Our Business #Coleman Hawkins: Rifftide *'(break between the two parts of file a)' *Mogwai: Stanley Kubrick (EP – Mogwai EP) Chemikal Underground *Vinylgroove: Unknown (12" single – Power Play) World Of Obsession TWOLTD4 *'(file a cuts out)' * Cocteau Twins: Feathers Oar / Blades (2xCD – BBC Sessions) Bella Union * Dave Clarke, recorded live at Peel's 60th birthday party # D.J. Funk - JB Trax (Da Booty Perk-U-Later..!! Funk Records - DJ 003) # D.J. Funk - Booty Perk U Later 2 (Da Booty Perk-U-Later..!! Funk Records - DJ 003) # Charlie Hall vs Co-Fusion - Bad Dog! (Bad Dog! Pro-Jex - PROX013) # Joey Beltram - Arena (Arena STX Records - STX 001) # Mike Humphries & Glenn Wilson - Double D (Punish 4Punish - PUNISH 4) # Ben Long - Stringz (The Prime Time EP Primate Recordings - PRMT 037) # Dj Funk - Fear The World (USA Hard Mix) ('Ghetto Tek '2000'Pro-Jex - PROX014) # Leftfield - Phat Planet (Dave Clarke Remix) (Afrika ShoxHard Hands - HAND 057 T) # Undertones - Teenage Kicks (Teenage Kicks Sire - SIR 4007) *Buffalo Springfield: Expecting To Fly (LP-Buffalo Springfield Again)' (ATCO) *Errol Davies: Path I Have Taken (LP – Children Of Jah The Chantelles & Friends 1977-1979) Blood And Fire *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Spanish Dance Troupe (single) Mantra *DJ Ascend: What's Up (Dream Team remix) *'(files b and c end of show)' File ;Name *a) Peel19990902 Cinerama 1945a & b *b) John Peel - 1999-09-02 *c) jp020999.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:10:00 *b) 01:56:00 *c) 01:59:51 ;Other *a) Part of The Andrew T 90s tapes. Many thanks to Andrew! Around 70 minutes of two-hour show. (Andrew: ”Inlay says power ‘powercut’.) The Dave Clarke set from Peel’s 60th birthday party is not part of the available recording. *b) Minidisc recording starts with the second track of the night and continues to the end. Many thanks to Mark. *c) Many thanks to max-dat. Complete show. ;Available *a) Not currently available. Please send re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. *b) download *c) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes